The present invention relates to techniques for communicating content, and more particularly to techniques for communicating advertising content and entertainment content, including promoting and communicating ads and gathering consumer information.
In the traditional advertising model, media (i.e., TV networks, radio stations, newspapers, magazines) develops entertainment content (e.g., a TV show) of interest to Consumers. The Consumers are persons who may use an Advertisers commodity or service, and who view, hear, read, or otherwise absorb the entertainment content, as well as advertising content (xe2x80x9cadsxe2x80x9d). The Advertisers are entities that distribute the ads to induce the Consumers to buy, use, or do something. The media delivers the entertainment content and the ads to the Consumers (i.e., over the air, by cable transmission, by print media mass distribution). Media may charge the Consumers for the entertainment content delivery, but typically media receives most revenue from the Advertisers in exchange for delivering ads with the entertainment content.
Promoters initiate, develop, generate, and/or distribute entertainment content attracting many of the Consumers and, in turn, attracting the Advertisers. The Advertisers sponsor the entertainment content by paying the Promoters to deliver the ads with the entertainment content. Advertising fees generally increase as the number of the Consumers absorbing the ads increases. The Promoters use the advertising fees to offset the Promoter""s costs to produce and distribute the advertising content, and to make a profit. The Consumers usually do not pay to see, hear, or otherwise absorb the entertainment content. The Consumers also do not receive payment for seeing, hearing, or otherwise absorbing the ads. The Consumers"" traditional reward is the ability to see, hear, or otherwise absorb and enjoy the entertainment content for little or no charge, in exchange for tolerating the ads.
Recent technological advancements (i.e., the Internet) have caused an increase in possible broadcast outlets. With this increase, distracted by multiple entertainment forms. As a result, the Advertisers have more difficulty reaching mass numbers of the Consumers. In addition, the Promoters have more difficulty guaranteeing many of the Consumers will watch, hear, or otherwise absorb the entertainment content and the ads. This phenomena has led to lower advertising fees, and thus lower profitability to the Promoters.
The Advertisers"" goal is to provide the Consumers with ads they will remember that include information on the Advertisers"" product or service. However, the Consumers typically ignore and avoid the ads. The Consumers often xe2x80x9ctune outxe2x80x9d, change the channel, or walk away when the ads appear. In addition, the Consumers increasingly turn to less advertising-dependent entertainment forms (i.e., premium channels), or use technology (i.e., video recorders, personal recording devices) to skip the ads.
Advertising can be divided into two classes: mass media advertising and targeted advertising. Mass media advertising (i.e., broadcast TV, radio, and magazine) sends broadly based advertising messages to a wide spectrum of the Consumers. Targeted advertising focuses on delivering specific, personalized advertising to the Consumers that meet a demographic profile specified by the Advertisers. Mass media advertising is usually less expensive per impression than targeted advertising. However, targeted advertising is usually more effective, and has become less expensive per impression as technology has progressed. As a result, the effectiveness of mass media advertising has been questioned.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a cost-effective, entertaining, rewarding, and effective way of mass media advertising. In addition, there is a need for a cost-effective way to gather information useful to the Advertisers.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing a cost-effective, entertaining, rewarding, and effective way to present entertainment content and ads to a mass audience. For example, the present invention may transform advertising from something Consumers avoid to a drawing card that attracts the Consumers. The Consumers can be presented with an opportunity to remember ads and to win valuable prizes. This may increase viewership, consumer entertainment, and advertising immersion.
The present invention may communicate Consumer Rewarded Advertising Vehicle Immersive Ad Bundles (xe2x80x9cCRAV Adsxe2x80x9d). The CRAV Ads may be an ad including an Advertising Vignette (xe2x80x9cVignettexe2x80x9d) and a Verification Query (xe2x80x9cQueryxe2x80x9d). An optional Immersion Alert (xe2x80x9cAlertxe2x80x9d) may also be added in the preferred embodiment. In addition, an optional Correct Answer (xe2x80x9cAnswerxe2x80x9d) may be added in the preferred embodiment. The CRAV Ads may be any duration. The CRAV Ads may be visual and/or audible. The CRAV Ads may be spoken, printed, displayed, heard, or communicated by any possible means, or any combination of possible means. The CRAV Ad, or a series of CRAV Ads, may also be the basis for an entire show, particularly of the game show genre.
Another option, called a xe2x80x9cSneak Peekxe2x80x9d Vignette, may be used to promote the CRAV Ads. The Sneak Peek Vignette may be identical to the CRAV Ad Vignette. The Sneak Peek may also contain other information that helps the Consumers answer the Query.
The present invention can comprise a Broadcast Network, the Consumers, a Response Device, an Information Gathering System, and a Data Storage Center. The Consumers, Advertisers, Promoters, or other entities, can use the present invention. The Consumers can be persons who may use the Advertiser""s commodity or service, who view, hear, read, or otherwise absorb the entertainment content and the ads. The Advertisers can be entities that distribute the ads to induce the Consumers to buy, use, or do something. The Promoters can initiate, develop, generate, and/or distribute entertainment content attracting many of the Consumers, and will in turn attract the Advertisers. While the invention has been discussed in the context of the Consumers, the Promoters, and the Advertisers, those experienced in the art will recognize that other entities can be used.
The Broadcast Network can be a means of connecting the Consumers with the entertainment content and the ads. The Device can be a means of communicating the consumer information to the Information Gathering System. The Information Gathering System can be a means of forwarding the information to the Data Storage Center. The Data Storage Center can be a means for storing and using the consumer information. The consumer information can include registration and response information. The registration information can include personal information, such as name, address, phone number, etc. The response information can include answers to the Query questions.
The Promoters can sell the CRAV Ads to the Advertisers. The Promoters or the Advertisers can use the Broadcast Network to promote future CRAV Ads. The Promoters can use the Broadcast Network, the Device, the Information Gathering System, and the Data Storage Center to communicate the CRAV Ads to the Consumers and to interact with the Consumers. The Promoters or the Advertisers can use the Device, the Information Gathering System, and the Data Storage Center to gather the Consumers"" responses to the CRAV Ads. The Promoters can edit and/or distribute the registration and response information to the Advertiser or other interested third parties. The Promoters can select the winners and distribute the prizes.
A privacy option can be included to implement privacy protection for the Consumers that respond to the CRAV Ads, who have provided personal and confidential data while registering. This option helps ensure security, data protection, and isolation levels.